Family Is Stronger Than Anything
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie is scared Sasha is angry at her, it's up to Sasha and Whampire to prove to the young girl that none of her family could or would ever be angry at her. Done as a request from guestsurprise and is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "Nothing Like A Hug".


**A request story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's other story "Nothing Like A Hug".**

**I only own Sasha, Rachel, and the Grant Mansion in this story. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Family Is Stronger Than Anything**

Sasha was giving some thought as to how to best show Cassie that she wasn't upset over the accident earlier, but the problem was that Cassie, given her past, was afraid of when she did something wrong, even if it was just an accident. As she was thinking, she saw the Vulpimancer brothers come in. "Hi, guys," she said.

"Hello, Sasha," said Ultimate Wildmutt. Wildmutt gave a friendly growl in greeting. "What are you up to?"

"Well, I've been trying to think of a way to get Cassie to come back to the Mansion and to show her I'm not upset with her, but she's scared right now," said Sasha.

"Why don't I bring her here?" asked the red Vulpimancer. Wildmutt gave an agreeing growl.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Rachel as she came in.

"Cassie can't understand me like you can, Rachel," said Wildmutt to her. "My brother is the better choice on this one."

Thanks to her ability to understand animals, she understood what the orange Vulpimancer was saying. "I understand where you're coming from on that point, Wildmutt," she said. "But where Cassie hasn't met you and your brother yet, I'm concerned that she'll be too frightened to come back."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take," said Ultimate Wildmutt. "I'm one of the best trackers here at the Mansion."

"He's got a point," said Sasha.

Rachel, although still concerned, nodded. "Alright," she agreed.

Sasha then turned to her older sister. "Rach, do you know where my Whammy is?" she asked.

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "Last I saw him, he was in his room, reading," she answered, getting a hunch as to why her sister was wondering where the vampire alien was.

Smiling, Sasha went to go find Whampire, who looked up from his book with a smile when he saw his beautiful fiancée come into the room and sit down beside him, snuggling into him. "Ah, my angel, I was hoping you'd come to see me," he said with a smile.

She smiled. "You mean you wanted a kiss," she teased as she kissed him and he returned it. "But I came up here for another reason, hon."

"Other than wanting to come see me?" he asked in mock surprise. "My dear, for what other reason would you come to me other than to spend time trying to escape my kisses?"

Sasha giggled as he kissed her, knowing he was being playful. "Oh, you silly bat," she said as she returned the kiss before pulling away gently. "But seriously, I came to see you because I need your help."

Whampire gave her a knowing look. "With Cassie, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Count me in."

* * *

Cassie was currently sitting on a rock in a clearing in the forest surrounding the Grant Mansion. She felt terrible that she had run into Sasha in her haste earlier and she was afraid Sasha was angry at her, but simply saying she wasn't. "I know she's angry with me," she said to herself. "Everyone always gets angry at me when I do something wrong."

"That's not true, Cassie," said a voice that made her jump off the rock and suddenly she was knocked down and pinned by a huge red animal that looked like a dog, only was about the size of a bear. She screamed and tried to squirm free, but he had her pinned down. "Calm down, Cassie," he said and gently nuzzled her shoulder, being mindful of his teeth. Seeing that he was being gentle, she calmed down a little.

"You…you can talk?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Of course I can, kiddo," he said gently. "I'm an alien, a Vulpimancer in Ultimate form to be exact."

"Vulpi-huh?" she tried to repeat what he said.

"Vulpimancer," he repeated helpfully. "Rachel and Sasha sent me to bring you back home."

She shook her head. "I can't," she said. "I know Sasha is angry with me about earlier."

Ultimate Wildmutt shook his head gently. "Kiddo, she's not angry with you," he said. "If anything, she's worried, as is Rachel, but not angry."

"How do you know that?" asked Cassie.

He smiled gently. "Kiddo, there's only a few people that I've seen Rachel and Sasha get angry at and those are the Forever Knights and those other two boys that were once their boyfriends," he said. "Those are the ones that deserve their anger because of the horrible things those creeps have put them and the rest of us through. But they never get angry at anyone in the family."

Cassie looked a bit bewildered. "But why?" she asked.

He gently chuckled as he let her up and then gently nudged his head into her side. "Climb on," he said. She was a bit hesitant, but did as she was told, hanging on as he started walking back toward the Mansion.

"The reason Rachel and Sasha don't get angry at their family is because family is stronger than anything, Cassie," he said. "And you're part of the family too. Both Rachel and Sasha understand that you're still a kid and accidents do happen, which is why they don't get angry at you and your cousins."

That made the twelve-year-old thoughtful. "Are you sure Sasha knows I didn't mean to run into her earlier and have her hit her head?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said. "She's your aunt, kiddo. She and the others would never be angry at you."

They soon arrived at the Mansion and went inside. Cassie slid down from Ultimate Wildmutt's back and looked to see there wasn't anyone around, but he gently nudged her towards the stairs. "Go on," he said.

She went up the stairs, but didn't see Sasha anywhere. "I wonder where she is?" asked Cassie to herself.

"In the library," came a familiar voice and Cassie whirled around to see Whampire behind her. She let out a yelp of surprise and then yelped again when Sasha grabbed her from behind.

"Cassie, we need to talk, honey," she said.

But the young girl felt fear fill her all over again and squirmed out of Sasha's grasp, running away. "I had a feeling this would happen," said Sasha.

"That's why you've got a fast fiancée, angel," said Whampire with a smile. "Why don't you go ahead and I'll bring Cassie when I catch her?"

Sasha smiled. "Good luck, honey," she said and headed off.

Smiling, Whampire took flight to find Cassie.

* * *

The twelve-year-old made it to her room and sighed. "I just know she's still angry at me," she said. "How could she not be?"

"Because she loves you," said Whampire as he came in. "Cassie, why did you run from me and Sasha? You know we won't hurt you."

"But I know she's still…,"

That was as far as Cassie got when suddenly Whampire moved quickly forward to catch her. Letting out a yelp, Cassie ran with him following her. "Cassie, stop!" he called out to her in a worried voice, as he was concerned she'd get hurt while trying to get away.

Cassie kept running until she suddenly stopped herself short of falling down the stairs and felt Whampire slam into her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from falling down the stairs and from escaping him. "Gotcha!" he said as he flew down the hallway to his room. Cassie struggled in his arms, but he didn't let go. "Cassie, Sasha isn't angry at you and neither am I."

"You're just saying that," she said, trying to get free.

"No, he's not," said Sasha gently as Whampire released Cassie and locked the door so that the young girl couldn't escape. Cassie was really scared now and stayed frozen in place until Whampire came up behind her and gave her a very gentle push towards Sasha, who caught the younger girl and hugged her. "Cassie, it's okay. I'm fine and I'm not angry at all with you," she said. "Now, calm down, honey."

Cassie still felt bad. "How could you not be angry with me?" she asked.

"Because you're my niece," said Sasha. "But I guess there's only one way to convince you of that."

Cassie saw Sasha nod to Whampire, who grinned a grin that made the younger girl try to run, but he moved too fast and caught her in his arms. "Not so fast, kiddo," he said, chuckling as he gently pushed her to Sasha, who began tickling her. Cassie giggled and squirmed, getting away, but then felt Whampire use his telekinesis on the blanket to wrap around her, keeping her pinned to the bed. "She's all yours, my love," said Whampire.

Smiling, Sasha removed Cassie's shoes and socks and the young girl began to try and get away, but had no luck as she felt her aunt start tickling her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Cassie begged as the tickling was unbearable.

"I don't think so, Cassie," Sasha said teasingly as she kept tickling the younger girl's feet, making Cassie laugh harder, but then Sasha grew thoughtful. "Whammy, I think your claws are better at tickling her feet than my fingers are," she said.

Whampire smiled. "Perhaps," he said. "I think we should tickle her together."

"I agree," said Sasha as Whampire moved to Cassie's feet and Sasha moved to Cassie's head, her fingers wiggling on the young girl's sensitive neck, making Cassie scrunch up her neck to protect it as she laughed and laughed harder when Whampire began tickling her feet with his claws, being gentle so that he didn't hurt her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie couldn't stop laughing as her aunt and uncle tickled her to pieces. Sasha then began blowing raspberries into her niece's neck, making her squeal before they gave her a break and Whampire released the young girl from the blanket.

"There's one more spot we need to tickle before I'm convinced she believes us, my angel," said Whampire.

"I agree, my love," said Sasha, catching the same train of thought.

Cassie didn't have time to move as both adults began tickling her stomach, making her squeal louder as her stomach was her tickle spot. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" she tried to plead with them, but was laughing too hard.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Whampire teased her as Sasha gently lifted Cassie's shirt up just enough to expose the ticklish stomach and he leaned down and started blowing raspberries into Cassie's stomach.

Cassie laughed her hardest and squirmed to get away, but was trapped as they kept tickling her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sasha teased her.

The tickle torture went on for a bit until Whampire and Sasha saw the young girl had had enough and stopped, allowing Cassie to regain her breath.

Cassie felt them stop tickling her and she gasped to try and get her breath back, feeling Whampire pick her up and hold her in his arms as he sat down on the bed and Sasha sat beside him, stroking Cassie's head while Whampire rubbed Cassie's back. After she recovered, Cassie looked at them.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Whampire. "But remember Cassie, none of us will ever be angry at you."

Cassie looked down. "But, that's what always happened," she said softly.

Sasha gently tilted Cassie's chin to look up at them. "That will never happen here," she promised her. "Honey, can you promise you'll trust us more than you do now?"

The younger girl looked down. "I'll-I'll try," she promised, but they could still hear her doubt lingering and they hugged her reassuringly.

"We love you, Cassie, don't forget that," said Whampire. "And don't forget family is stronger than anything."

She nodded. "Okay," she promised and then hugged them back. "I-I love you, Aunt Sasha and Uncle Whampire."

They smiled at her. "We love you too, sweetie," said Sasha as the three became silent, just enjoying the hugs and the feeling of family that they all felt.

Especially Cassie.

* * *

**To guestsurprise: I was curious if you might have an update for Heart Of A Shark? Please let me know.**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
